1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a stopping device for a transport trolley, more particularly a stopping device for a transport trolley driven by a continuously rotating axle which is positioned according to the movement direction of such trolley.
2. Discussion of the related art.
More particularly, the present invention has as an object a stopping device for transport trolleys whereby the transport trolley is moved along guidances or rails, preferably on running wheels, and whereby under this transport trolley, driving wheels are provided which cooperate with said continuously rotating axle in order to move the transport trolley along said guidances or rails.
The stopping device has as a function either to let the transport trolley pass at a maximum speed when a stop of the transport trolley is not necessary (stopper completely drawn back); or to slow down such transport trolley and to bring it gradually to a complete standstill (stopper completely drawn out), when products placed upon such transport trolley have to be processed or similar; after standstill, to let the transport trolley gradually accelerate up to maximum speed (stopper partially drawn back).
The maximum speed reached by such transport trolley will be obtained when said driving wheels provided under such trolley are placed at an angle of 45 in respect to the longitudinal direction of said driving axle, whereas a complete standstill of the transport trolley in respect to the aforementioned rails will be achieved when these driving wheels form an angle of 90 with said driving axle and the speed of the transport trolley can be altered progressively between the standstill of the transport trolley and the maximum speed thereof by placing said driving wheels at other angles.